The Dark Lord's Apprentice
by Thistle Anne Rose
Summary: Dumbledore missed half the prophecy, and because of his mistake, the Dark Lord kidnapped Harry Potter and raised him as Riddle's own. It also said Draco Malfoy was the only one who could turn Harry back to the light... If he so chose to, that is.


**Author's Note=** I give up on my other fics. They seriously aren't getting anywhere… =/

This WILL be a Harry/Draco slash fanfiction, and it will be my first time trying slash out too. And as always, I do have a theme song. Or rather, theme _songs_. But the main one is _Hero_ by Nickelback.

And, for once, I actually have a sorta cover for the story =]

But first, the plot!

**- **ღ -

**Plot:** Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

**Preview:**

_Someone told me love will all save us. _

"What if… What if you were raised to be the wrong person, Harry? Growing up in lies, changing who you were meant to be…?" Draco asked, his grey eyes beating into Harry's emerald ones, pleading for the dark-haired boy to believe him.

"What're you talking about?"

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

"It's all been a lie… Your life, Harry, is all a bunch of lies. Riddle didn't save you from some orphanage… Harry, he _killed_ your parents, and he would've kill you too if it hadn't been for the damned prophecy!"

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

"You're lying! You… How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you lie to me? The Dark Lord wouldn't _lie_ to me, _Malfoy_! You bloody _hypocrite_!" Rage bubbled inside of him as he swung his fisted hand at Draco, a sickening happiness filling him when he heard the blond's yelp of pain as the fist connected with the older boy's cheek.

"You bloody _bastard,_ Harry! I'm _not_ lying, you idiot!"

"Shut up! Just shut _up_!" When Draco opened his mouth to give some sarcastic retort, Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the blond and said the first thing that came to mind, "_Crucio!"_

_That world never came._

Harry stood at the cliff's edge, looking out at the castle. He'd been living there since he was eleven, and now, it was housing his enemies, people he went to school with who finally decided they'd had enough of the Dark Lord and his son. Harry had to agree… Hell, he _knew_ he'd been an ass lately. He would've hated himself too… In fact, he did. And now, since the Resistance had driven Harry and the rest of the Dark Lord's followers out of the school, he'd have to kill the same people he'd known since he was eleven. It was either that or try to play hero for people who hated him, which didn't seem likely.

_And they say that a hero can save us. _

Draco walked to stand next to him, gazing at the school he had called home for most of his years. "It's time someone stood up to him, Harry. They need you, you know…"

"Yeah? And who in their right minds would accept help from _another_ Dark Lord?" He asked sarcastically.

"Me, I suppose… I'm sure there's others down there waiting for a hero... You care to play the part for once?"

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait. _

"Perhaps death isn't good enough, Lucius? Oh! I know… Perhaps we should kill your son instead? Hmmm? Torture him, take him to the brink of death and back, and watch as he curses you for having ever betrayed us? Yes… I think that's sufficient enough." Riddle smiled darkly as he turned his wand to the blond-haired boy standing next to Tom's own charge. Draco looked terrified; Harry looked calm as he battled his inner-emotions and their turmoil.

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

"_Crucio!_" The words leapt from Riddle's mouth seconds before the red light leapt from his wand, hitting the youngest Malfoy. As the boy's legs gave out beneath him, his face contorted in pure anguish, he screamed. Harry caught him, kneeling down and holding the boy as he writhed in agony.

"Stop!" Harry screamed, turning to face Tom, his emerald eyes burning with fear. "_Please!_ Stop!"

Riddle lifted the curse and Draco sagged into Harry, breathing shallowly. Tom walked towards the pair slowly, his measured steps promising pain and retribution for his young charge's actions.

_Watch as we all fly away._

"He's going to kill me, Harry…" Draco whispered, a sort of acceptance darkening his bitter voice.

"No… No he won't, Draco… I promise you, he won't…" Harry whispered back, fingers gliding through the blond's hair gently as he held the boy to his chest, staring around at the cell. How could his life have gone to hell so quickly…?

**- **ღ -

**And as for the cover: **

http:/ a3. sphotos. ak. fbcdn. net/hphotos-ak-snc6/270732 _122012861220823 _100002363292864 _189351 _1088793 _n. jpg

Just get rid of the spaces. Or, you can follow the link on my profile. I'll probably make more of the throughout the story. =]

Please Review!

And remember: I'm halfway done with the story, so it'll be coming out soon! =]


End file.
